1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning tools, and more particularly to a cleaning tool for pool skimmer baskets.
2. Related Art
The skimmer baskets used in swimming pool circulation and filtration systems collect a variety of leaves, creatures and other debris that require regular cleaning. The skimmer baskets must be emptied of the debris and cleaned as a part of the water filtration system to permit the proper operation of the water circulation system. Accordingly, skimmer baskets are designed to be removed from their respective housings so that they can be readily emptied of the debris and cleaned. Removing a skimmer basket from its housing usually requires reaching into the housing and below the pool's water line to grasp a handle on the basket. However, many people dislike reaching into the housing and below the waterline to grasp the handle because it usually results in also touching the debris, and there could be live spiders, bugs or other insects or small animals within the housing.
Several types of handle extensions and cleaning tools have been invented so that people can avoid reaching into the housing and/or below the pool's water line. However, currently known handle extension designs are not acceptable because they still provide a place for live insects and spiders to perch safely above the waterline and it is still necessary to bend down to remove the lid and skimmer basket from the housing and a person must touch the skimmer basket to empty its contents. Additionally, some handle extensions may extend above the skimmer basket which could interfere with the installation of certain types of pool vacuum attachments. Further, some elongated tools may eliminate the need to reach below the water line, allowing the skimmer lid to be removed from the housing cover and the skimmer basket to be removed from the housing receptacle without bending, but these elongated tools still require a person to touch the skimmer basket to empty its contents. Examples of known handle extensions for cleaning tools used for different types of cleaning other than emptying a pool skimmer basket are described U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,098, U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,634, U.S. Pat. No. 7,665,782, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,934,756, and although these inventions would not satisfactorily work for a skimmer basket, their actuating mechanisms may be used with the other operative elements of the present invention; accordingly, these patented inventions are hereby incorporated by reference.
There remains a need for a cleaning tool for a pool skimmer basket which does not interfere with any operation of the pool circulation, filtration and cleaning systems, particularly including the vacuum system, and which also allows a person to empty the contents of the skimmer basket without having to touch the skimmer basket.